


what a wicked game to play

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben is an Alpha, Poe an Omega. When Poe’s heat suppressants stop working, neither one of them expects the change that develops in their relationship.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Darkpilot Aquarium





	what a wicked game to play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For Aqua, for this prompt: 
> 
> “Poe and Ben have been best friends since their preschool days. Poe presented as an Omega early on, Ben as an Alpha. They haven't let it ruin their friendship at all, until Poe's heat suppressants stop working and he calls Ben in whiny, needy, pleading tones over and over and over again. Ben doesn't want to risk mating with the man he's been in love with since forever, but eventually it gets to be too much, and he caves, telling Poe he'll be there in 15...“
> 
> Title from “Wicked Game” by Chris Isaak.

He let the calls go to voicemail at first. Poe’s dazed, mumbling calls, short, frantic, and even though he felt terrible about it, Ben knew that he couldn’t just go to Poe’s house. It didn’t work that way. He couldn’t just potentially risk mating with the man he’d been in love with since forever. What if Poe just wanted a quick fuck? What if Ben meant nothing to him?

What if Ben wasn’t enough? 

But he couldn’t just leave Poe. Not here, not yet. 

It was after a while after his conscience bagged him enough that he called Poe back. 

”Ben? Alpha?”

Fuck, that title shouldn’t have given Ben pleasant chills. 

”I’ll be there in fifteen,” Ben said. “Promise.”

***

Ben couldn’t say how close he had come to running a red light just in order to get to Poe’s house. (It was a good thing he didn’t; he didn’t want to get in trouble for a traffic violation at the ripe old age of eighteen) Even as he got out of the Falcon and ran towards the front door, he could feel his heart pounding. Practically racing, actually. How would he even begin to explain to Poe how much Poe meant to him? How much he would do anything for him? And that was the worst part, knowing that this was probably just a quick fuck for Poe, even though it felt like it balanced on the edge of a knife for Ben. 

He rang the doorbell. Poe answered it, and fuck, he looked terrible, Ben thought. His pupils dilated, his hair a mess. 

”You look like a drowned rat,” Ben said. 

”Yeah, I can imagine.” Thankfully, Poe’s cat, BB, was asleep. “Ben...I need you...”

”Are your parents home?” Ben said. 

”Anniversary,” Poe said. “That’s when the suppressants stopped working. Fucking things have the worst sense of timing...”

”Better than if they were home,” Ben said. 

Poe shuddered. “Ben. Alpha. Can you not put horrifying mental images in my head and just fuck me?”

Ben laughed, but it was a bit shaky. _Alpha_. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, but Poe calling him that got his cock practically throbbing. His cock. Would he be big enough? Would he be able to get it up during rut? Would, would, would...

”Take your clothes off, Omega,” he said, keeping whatever inflection on the Alpha voice minimal at most. He had to admit the Alpha voice idea did creep him out, because there was the possibility of it being misused. But he wouldn’t hurt Poe. He knew that. “You don’t need them.”

Poe undressed, and Ben swore he wanted him so badly. His body was perfect — the shape of his hips, the sculpt of his shoulders. There was something about him that seemed delicate and yet so very strong. 

”You’re beautiful,” Ben marveled. He couldn’t help but feel the want all but vibrating in his body. “I’ve never seen anyone more perfect.”

”You mean that?” Poe said. He sounded endearingly curious. 

”More than anything,” Ben said. “You’re perfect.” Did he say that he doubted that anyone else could compare to how lovely Poe was? That Poe was so beautiful it was agonizing? That Ben didn’t just want to have Poe for a day, or however long his heat lasted, but forever? 

He undressed, and judging from the worshipful look on Poe’s face when he was fully naked for the first time in front of him...well, he wasn’t as awkward as he thought. 

”You seem so delicate,” Ben murmured. “I don’t want to hurt you, Poe.”

”What if you lay down and I...rode you?”

Fuck. Fuck, but that would be wonderful. Too wonderful. 

”Later,” Ben said. “Could I...use my mouth on you?”

”Alpha, you can do whatever you want.”

Ben was careful. Kissing down Poe’s belly, whispering reassurances when Poe started giggling that he was breathtakingly beautiful and Ben wanted no one else. Biting and sucking the insides of Poe’s thighs. And finally, taking Poe in his mouth — tasting. He couldn’t say he was doing well, but Poe was murmuring praise nonetheless. Saying he was perfect. 

Perfect. Ben could swear that it was like everything he needed to hear. 

And swallowing down Poe’s release after reassuring Poe he could take it...well, it was perfect. 

He wasn’t done, of course. He prepared Poe, carefully — somehow, he was terrified of injuring him. Injuring this beautiful, wonderful young man, when he loved him so much. 

Eventually, he lay down, let Poe mount him (fuck, there weren’t any words possible for how it turned him on) and sink onto his shaft, touching himself at the same time. He looked so beautiful, and he felt so good, surrounding Ben as he maneuvered himself up and down. 

”Fuck, Poe,” Ben moaned. “Fuck.” The need to climax was agonizing, pressure building up inside him, but Poe needed to come first. It was just necessary. 

Poe came again, spasming around Ben’s cock, and it got to be too much, and Ben was moaning as he climaxed inside Poe — moaning, and then sobbing.

It was Poe who got off him, who snuggled beside him. “Ben,” he said. “Ben, are you okay?”

How would Ben say what he needed to say, really? How would he even begin? “I’m in love with you,” he said, his voice softer when his sobs stopped. “I always have been. It’s why I hesitated to come over. I was...afraid. Of what would happen.”

”Ben.” Poe’s voice, soft as bird talk. “What if you don’t have to be?”

Ben turned to look at Poe in that moment, looking into eyes that seemed so certain in that moment, of who he was and what he wanted. It was like he knew. It was like he understood. 

”Would you be my mate?” Poe said. 

The way that Poe said it, sounding so hopeful and full of belief...how could Ben necessarily say no to that? To anything like that? 

“I’ll be,” Ben said, “Whatever and whoever you want me to be, Poe.”

“Then start by being Ben. I quite like Ben, just to begin with.”

They snuggled together. They’d have to get used to everything now, but navigating the roads of their relationship...Ben knew that with Poe by his side, he could basically do anything. 


End file.
